


Mr & Mrs Tough Guy

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tyler Bate One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Mr & Mrs Tough Guy

“I swear if you die, I’m going to kill you” Tyler groaned.

You had just got back to the locker room and told him that you and Toni were being added to the BSS and CCK match later that night because Jim and Glen were worried about Lykos’ shoulder and Trent’s knee.

“I’m not going to die,” you sighed, kissing his forehead. “We’ve been added to help. We won’t do anything stupid. I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” you replied, crossing your fingers behind your back.

“Alright, fine,” he sighed. “Not like I can complain really, anyways. They’ve already changed that match.”

“Exactly!” you grinned.

You may have forgotten to mention to Tyler that the ladder stipulation was still in place, on your insistance. By your reasoning, you’d said that it people would be disappointed because it had already been advertised as a ladder match for the tag titles, so they may as well just stick the women’s title up there as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tyler had been absolutely fuming when he realised that it was still a ladder match, but watching you out there and they way the crowd were reacting, he was incredibly proud… Even if his heart had almost stopped when you took Toni down with a hurricanrana from the top of the ladder to the mat.

Thankfully nobody had got hurt. Trent’s knee and Lykos’ shoulder held up. BSS had retained their tag team titles and you had won the women’s title. You had just got out to the back when Tyler had grabbed you and span you round.

“You are insane, woman,” he chuckled, pecking your lips softly. “Seriously, how is my wife more badass than me?”

“I’m just that damn good baby,” you smirked.

“Oh you definitely are, and I’m so proud of you.”

“Awww, I’m proud of me too,” you chuckled.

Tyler just laughed and kissed you softly.


End file.
